Lovers of Panem High
by PJTHGTBBTFANATIC73
Summary: Peeta has had to move schools and states because of one problem. Will that problem come up again when he sees all the hot guys at his new school? male/male romance don't like it don't read it. Also this is my very first fan fiction ever. Please review so I can make my stories better for the future. Thank you for your consideration. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So this is my very first story of fan fiction ever! This is just a pilot chapter to start off the story and get the whole ball rolling. Please review and tell me what you think, Please. I'm sorry if you don't like male/male stories but it's kinda one of my favorite types of stories. Just as a warning for now there will be SMUT later on. And if you didn't read this. . . it's your fault because it's rated M for a reason. Chao! :) 3**

**Also, I do Not I repeat do Not own any part of the Hunger games all ownership is to Suzanne Collins. **

It was all new to me, the town, the people, the stores; I just hoped it wouldn't happen again.

Here let me introduce myself, my name is Peeta Mellark and I just moved to Victors Village in California. The reason I moved well that's a long story, I guess I'll

start with my life all the way in Panem, Texas. I was top dog at my school, everyone loved me and I loved them back . . . well most of them. See there were

these kids and they just hated me for some unknown reason. I never did anything to them let alone talked to them. To get to the point, there were rumors

going around about me being gay. Which I was but I never told anyone except my best friend, Katniss, and I know she wouldn't tell a soul. But, just to make

sure I asked her if she told anyone. Unfortunately, she told one other person her best friend Gale. He hasn't really liked me before he knew I was gay because

he thought that I liked Katniss. Now don't get me wrong I think Katniss is pretty it's just we have been friends since we were kids and I'm gay so it wouldn't

really work out either way. "You WHAT?!" "Well Peeta, I didn't think it was going to be a big deal. I mean I thought that if he knew that you were gay then you

two could actually get along for once instead of having him think you were into me." "Still he could have told everyone by now! Did you think of that?! Now

EVERYONE in the whole entire fucking school knows!" "Oh Peeta, they were going to know sometime so it might as well be now. Look I'm sorry but you are

really making this into a huge deal when it's really not. If your parents accept who you are then at some point everyone else will to right?" Truth was I never

told my parents anything about me being gay. They could have maybe thought about it because of some of the tight clothes and low V-necks that I wore but

other than that. "Yeah, about that, I still haven't told them." "WHAT?! You told me that you told them and they were cool about it! Why didn't you tell them?!"

"Look we have known each other for years now so you should know how my family will react to that kind of news. My mother will be furious and scream at me

then probably give me a concussion again. My dad will probably just stay silent about the whole thing. My brothers Rye and Nick would never stop teasing me

about it. I just can't tell them." She thought about it for a moment and then, "How about I go with you to tell them. If I'm there maybe it won't be as terrible as

you think." "I mean I guess it couldn't be that bad if you were there. But still. . ." "Ah ah ah. No buts. We are going to go to the bakery after school and tell

them. And so help me God if you don't, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people, here is the second chapter to my very first story just so you can go along with it. There will be SMUT in later chapter hopefully pretty soon. Please review so I can make my stories better and you can add your own suggestions. Thank you for your consideration and I hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Chao! :) 3**

**Also I do not own the Hunger Games All credit belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

"Mom, Dad, Rye, Nick. . . I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I'm not exactly sure how to say it but. . ." "Oh for goodness sake Peeta just tell them

already! There's no need to take this long in trying to tell them that. . ." "I'm gay okay! I am gay! That's what I have meant to tell you! I was afraid you, my

family wouldn't accept me okay! Jesus Christ Katniss!" Dad spoke first, "It's okay Peeta. You know we all love you and we kind of are a little thrown off because

we all thought that you liked girls especially since you hung around her all the time ever since you were a child." Then, came the smirks from my brothers, "Yeah

little bro, we still care and love for you no matter what you are into." They wink at me. Shit. Why did I even let Katniss talk me into this? That's when Mother

spoke, "I am a bit shocked at this news, but it doesn't mean I love you any less sweetheart. I will always love you no matter what. I am just a little upset that

you didn't tell us sooner. You know we would understand." I genuinely thought that she was being sincere and not just saying that because Katniss was

there. Boy was I wrong.

Little did I know that after Katniss left, everything would fall apart. First off, I'm just letting you know this was not the first time I had been hit by my mother.

The other times it had been over something smaller and was a lot less painful. Regardless, this one stung like a bitch for hours. I was not really shocked but

more dazed while everything else was happening. My mother wouldn't stop bitching on how much of a disappointment I was, no surprise there, my father tried

calming her down but failed and decided the next best thing was to go to bed with a bot of whisky. Then, when I finally started up the stairs I looked up and

saw my two brothers standing at the top of the stairs with stupid smirks across their faces and arms crossed blocking my way to my room. "So, Peeta likes

taking it up the ass. Who would have thought Rhye? He loves to suck dick too. I bet you have dreamed of getting this dick for years, huh Peeta?" "Shut the hell

up Nick! Just let me go to my room so I can have peace and quiet!" They stepped closer to me. "Why should we you little gay boy. What are you going to draw

rainbows on us? You little faggot, don't you know that we just aren't going to let this whole thing slide by without punishment?" By that time, I didn't know

how they were going to punish me. I thought it was just going to be name calling and teasing all the time. But it was all so much worse than that. They

grabbed me by the arms, threw me into my room, and locked the door behind them. I started to get an idea of what was going to happen but before I actually

knew, I was held down on my bed kicking and screaming. That's when I started getting beat. They started telling me how worthless I was and how I'm just a

gay little fairy boy who likes to suck dick. I was teased for days. That's when the rumors at school got even worse. Eventually, I just stopped going to school all

together. I wouldn't eat, sleep, or even talk to anyone. There were days when Katniss came by trying to talk me into going back to school and saying how

everyone had already forgotten about the rumors. I couldn't believe her. She was practically the one who started this in the first place. If she would have just

kept her mouth shut everything would still be fine and I would still be in the closet. Weeks went by of getting our walls spray painted and getting different

prank phone calls. So, eventually my family thought that we should just move to get away from all the drama. That is how I ended up here all the way in

Victor's Village. All to start a new life and not have drama follow me and cause problems for the family. I looked forward to starting fresh and having a clean

slate. We opened up another family bakery here so in a way it was just like home but we all knew it was going to be different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soo much to all those who gave me feedback! I honestly didn't think my story wasn't good at all but you guys made me re think that! I will keep updating unlike some people who leave a story for years. I hope you like chapter 3! Chao! :) 3**

**I do Not own the Hunger Games all credit belongs to Suzanne Collins. :) **

*Present day*

Here I am roaming the halls of this huge school known as Panem High. It was my first day today and when I went to go pick up my schedule I

thought that I might as well take my sweet ass time getting there. I mean seriously if I can get away with being late to each one of my classes

I might as well take advantage of it while I have the chance. Anyway, I got to the office and there were these two smoking hot guys sitting

there both looking like they just went through boot camp in the military! I sat down across the room so I wouldn't end up like them. They were

both super buff and tall. I think the blonde was about 6'5" and the brunette was 6'3" but they were laughing together which was really

strange for me. Wouldn't two guys who just got into a fight be giving each other glares and the silent treatment? That's when I saw this short

ginger kid walk out of the principal's office with huge welts all over his arms, a black eye, and it looked like he had a bump on his head like the

ones in the cartoons. The principal called the two hunks into his office. I was eavesdropping and "You know you can't keep getting into fights

and expect to get away with it every time, Cato." So that's what the blonde hunks name was, Cato, it sounded like it was a gladiator name in

Rome. I suited him I thought. "I only expect my father to keep me from getting expelled and suspended. Oh yeah that's your job isn't it, Dad."

He was the son of the principal?! Now I knew who to avoid in this place. That's when they were excused from the room and I ran back to my

seat as if I was bored out of my mind just sitting there instead of listening on their conversation. As they walked by I couldn't help but stare at

their perfect muscular bodies and blinding white teeth. Next thing I know they both wink at me! My heart was slowly melting into pure bliss. No

no no! I can't fall for these guys now! I just moved here and have already fallen for two of the sexiest guys I have ever seen in my entire life!

Just then, the principal called me into his office and talked to me for a long ass time about how I'm going to love it here and how they have

some of the best teachers in the nation. Eventually, he gave me my schedule and introduced himself as Principal Snow. I walked out of the

main office and looked at my schedule. Ugh! Home economics for first period?! Then I had social sciences, after that I had baking (_something _

_that will be fun and easy to do!_), next was AP language, Acting, and lastly I was an aide to a teacher called Cinna in Art. What did my parents

tell them?! That I had a 4.0 and was a genius?! God, after that news I needed a smoke. Yeah, I have smoked ever since that whole thing in

my last school. It's one of my greatest stress relievers besides alcohol. I'm not really into drugs so the next best thing was smoking. I went

outside and wouldn't you know it, there were the two sexiest men alive smoking and having a couple of laughs. At this point I could care less

who else was out here. I took out my cigarettes and my special lighter from Katniss (_I got is as a going away gift_) and lit up. Instantly, I started

to relax and closed my eyes. I didn't notice till it seemed like the sun was gone that the two were standing in from of me. "So we take it that

you are the new kid huh?" I nodded. "Well in that case, since my father is the principal here I suppose I could be your tour guide today. There

was that smile again. My heart already started melting. We finished our cigarettes and went inside. "My name is Cato and this here is Marvel

and welcome to Panem High!" We all laugh hysterically. "He took my schedule and looked at it with Marvel. They had some of the biggest grins

on their faces when they handed it back to me. "What is so funny?" I asked. "Well it seems as though we have first, third, fifth, and sixth

period together along with lunch. But looking here you also seem to be a genius. I mean AP language is a pretty tough class. The teacher is

Effie and she wears the most outrageous outfits, dyes her hair a different color every week, and has this outlandish accent." *chuckles* they

mock her and I am just laughing so hard I think my appendix will burst! We tour around the rest of the school and they tell me about the other

teachers that I have. Such as Haymitch for Acting and that he almost always has some type of liquor with him at all times. If he doesn't, let's

just say that if you don't exactly go by his orders he is a little angry. "Marvel we have got to have him meet the rest of the group." Cato said.

"I agree. But we should tell him about each one of them first." They stare at me with incredibly large grins. "First off, there's Glimmer, she loves

her dramatics which means she is in acting with us. She loves style and if you don't wear something she likes she will literally strip you down,

no matter where you are, and take you to her locker so she can give you one of her outfits. Don't worry she has guy clothes too. Then, we

have Finnick, he's quite the ladies man but there's one definite thing that you have to know. . . He's gay. (_That's just fucking great. Another gay _

_guy and these two are okay with it? Are they gay too? _ We're totally cool with it because he's also a really fun guy too. He can handle his alcohol

greatly! There was this one time. . ." "Marvel, there's no time for stories. Right now, we actually have to get to class. We have to take . . . uhh

what's your name?" "Peeta Mellark" "Well, Peeta." *there is that world famous smile again* "Welcome to the Careers."


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4 of my story! Thank you everyone who has supported me through reviews and following me and this story! You have no idea how much this means to me! Well, enjoy the story and I have a special message for you at the end of the story;) Chao! **

**I don't own anything so all credit goes to Suzanne Collins! :)**

All throughout second period, I worried if the other members of the group would like me and then I kept letting my mind drift back to howperfect Cato and

Marvel were. The way their teeth brightly shine, how their bodies were perfectly sculpted, and. . . "Mr. Mellark! Can you tell us what Hamlet meant when he

spoke his monologue of 'To be or not to be that is the question'?" _Shit Shit shit! I have been spacing out let's see. I have read this before, which part in the story is _

_it? Oh yeah. . . _"The question for him was whether to continue to exist or not – whether it was more noble to suffer the slings and arrows of an unbearable

situation, or to declare war on the sea of troubles that afflict one, and by opposing them, end them." She stared at me and looked pleased in a way. "Yes, that

is right . Now if you would be so kind to actually pay attention in this class instead of going off into your own world." Cato and Marvel were right. She did have

the most obnoxious teacher I have ever met. Her voice made me want to be deaf and those God awful clothes made me want to puke. *bell rings* Finally, I

guess the only thing to do now is go to the bathroom and make sure I'm presentable so I won't have to have Glimmer strip me down in front of everyone. I

wouldn't mind much in front of the rest of the school but being in front of Cato or Marvel would just make me sooo embarrassed. On my way there, this short

brunette girl pushed me against a wall. I had to say for looking so small she was amazingly strong. "Listen new kid! Marvel is mine! I don't give a fuck what you

do with Cato but don't you ever touch or flirt with Marvel. I will be watching and if I see one move to him I will make sure you won't ever be able to walk again!

Got it?!" My first day and someone already hated me. . . great. But, I wasn't about to let some midget tell me what I can and can't do. I shoved her off of me

and pinned her to the wall this time. "No! You know what you listen to me! I can do whatever the hell I want with him alright! I haven't even been here for one

day and I already get this?! Fuck you! Besides I never said I was gay or making a move on him!" With that I walked away and didn't look back. I made it to the

bathroom and fixed my wrinkled clothes and messy hair. I walked into the cafeteria and looked for Cato and Marvel when suddenly someone grabbed me from

behind and sat me down with a couple of people who I hadn't met. I looked up and wouldn't you know it, it was Sexy Cato. He sat down and started

introducing me to the rest of the group. "This here is Glimmer. Don't let her looks fool you, she is a genius and can probably kill you and make it look like an

accident. This right here is our one and only Finnick Odair! He is captain of the soccer team and ASB president of Panem High." "Cato, you told me this kid was

pretty cute. Cute doesn't even begin to describe this boy! He is GODDAM SEXY!" Finnick winked at me after he said that and I couldn't lie, this boy was pretty

hot. Not as muscular as Cato or Marvel but he was really toned. I couldn't believe it; I met three of the hottest guys I have ever seen all in one day! "So Cato,

your birthday is on Saturday. What are we going to do for the party this year?" "Well, I was thinking that this year we could throw a gigantic party just like in

The Great Gatsby and go all out." "That sounds amazing!" I said out loud. . . oops. "Thanks, then I was thinking that at the end we were to have fireworks and

just play truth or dare at the end of it just the five of us." _Wait, five?! I was invited to Cato's super large and amazing birthday party?! This was going to be the best _

_school year ever! _"Okay but we are going to have E and lots of alcohol, right?" Finnick asked. "Of course! Was there any ever doubt on that? When do I not

have alcohol and E at any of my parties?!" Cato replied. "Wait, what's E?" I questioned. I had never heard of something called E before and I was getting

worried a bit. "You don't know what E is? *chuckling* You'll find out soon enough." The whole table smiled at me. Now I was terrified.

Before I knew it, it was Friday. We skipped school to go shopping and find what we were going to wear for Cato huge birthday bash. We all went into

Spencer's at the end of the trip. Finnick picked up a pair of cheetah print underwear and grabbed my ass, Cato got hand cuffs/lube and winked at me, Glimmer

got a sexy cop outfit and flirted with me, Marvel picked out a book on sex positions and smacked my ass, and I decided not to get anything because I didn't

think I would need anything. I had no idea what was going to happen the next night and trust me it was the last thing I thought about.

**Well. . . what do you think will happen in the next chapter?! Who will take Peeta's precious innocence from him in the next chapter? Since you guys have **

**been so great I will reward you with SMUT in the next chapter and it won't be so quick. If you know what I mean ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you all just letting you know! All the reviews I'm getting and seeing how many views this story gets just gives me all my motivation to try and post everyday. Thank you all for your support. I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the super long description of Cato's house. I wanted to give you and idea of what it looked like. Chao! :) 3**

*Friday night*

We arrived at Cato's after all that shopping. Man, when they say "shop till you drop" they literally mean it! When I first walked in I couldn't

help but stare in amazement at how huge this place was! The floors were wood when you first walk in and then you take a step off and it's

linoleum, there are two white columns about six feet apart and behind it are stairs, which light up underneath, that are behind glass. I saw a

black lab that was laying on a rug and it jumped up right on Cato as soon as we put the clothes down. The dog acts as if Cato has finally came

back after being in a war. We pick up the clothes and party supplies and head upstairs and that is the single most amazing part of the house.

We get up the stairs and to your left is a huge glass window that stretches all the way across the side of the house. Ahead of you, you see a

bedroom, I'm guessing it's Cato's because I haven't been told that he has any siblings, and it's also wood flooring but a lighter color. There's a

love seat with blankets messy all over it and sitting about twelve feet in front of it is a enormous flat screen HD TV. There's also a glass table

and about ten feet to the left is the California King size bed. I decide to jump on it cause it looks so comfy and let me tell you, it was like laying

on a cloud. "Getting comfy there Peeta?" Cato asks. "How do you even get out of bed in the morning?! It's so comfy! I don't want to get up

ever again." I mumble into the pillow. *laughs* "Peeta you can stay there for awhile, I think Finnick likes the view." I look up and each one of

them is staring at me or should I say my ass. "Damn Peeta that is one fine looking ass! I wouldn't mind ravaging that!" Finnick states while

laughing. I blush a bit but I can't let anyone see me blushing so I take a deep breathe and get off the bed. Cato then gives me a tour of the

rest of the house and it's just as amazing as the bedroom. The kitchen had a bar area with black stools and white cushions and behind the

bar area was: a chrome stove with red dials, two chrome ovens a cabinet over, to the left was the sink and chrome dishwasher underneath.

Above our heads were beautiful hanging lamps that were crystalized yellow and there were also many different hanging pots. It seemed like

they ate in a lot! Next to the sink was a bread and wine cabinet, my favorite part of the kitchen. The bar had cabinets that held all the different

foods such as cereal and other boxed dinners. The last part of the kitchen was the refrigerator that Cato was as tall as! The final part of the

downstairs was the living room. It had two lounging couches facing towards each other and a small square wooden table in the middle with

violets on it all on top of a white fuzzy rug. The most beautiful part was the balcony. It overlooked the city and had glass walls and two chairs

outside. The scene was so beautiful, the way the city just lit up at night, it felt like I was in a dream. The rest of the upstairs contained the

master bedroom which we were to stay out of and the bathroom was gigantic! The floor was tiled and there was a huge bathtub big enough

for two people and super deep. The shower was five feet away from the bathtub and it was soo big that you could fit ten people in it! All the

metal had a gold coloring to it and there were six windows that overlooked the deep blue ocean and sandy beach. All the guys slept over at

Cato's that and we were all so tired from shopping that day that we all just fell asleep as soon as we laid down.

* * *

*Saturday afternoon*

We all finally woke up and started getting ready for the best party of the year. We ate breakfast first of course and man oh man can Cato

cook. We had crepes with strawberries with whipped cream, ham, and I made chocolate croissants so I could thank everyone for inviting me

and welcoming me with open arms. It was the best breakfast I had in a really long time. We cleaned up after ourselves and started getting

dressed for the big night ahead. I didn't notice till then that all the guys around me were like Hollister models. Each one was extremely toned

and quite muscular. I was officially in heaven except when they noticed I was staring at them. That's when I got knocked out of dream land

with a big fluffy feather pillow. I was knocked down and the war started. I was defenseless and had three hot guys hitting me with pillows. I

didn't know when but I felt a pair of lips touch mine and my eyes shot open trying to figure out who it was, but I got hit with a pillow right

after. So, we continued getting dressed and started putting up decorations around 3:45 pm. Balloons were tied up outside to the fence,

masks were set in a pile by the front door for those who didn't bring their own, we had a huge stereo that had speakers all throughout the

house for these occasions, and finally we had streamer/confetti/balloons everywhere. The fireworks were set up outside on the beach and we

were ready to go. Glimmer showed up finally after we did all the hard work and she dressed up in the sluttiest thing she could. There were

only beads covering her whole body and the dress was so short you could see her ass popping out. None of the guys were surprised by this,

in fact they just made hilarious jokes about her appearance. That's when people started showing up. *Time warp! Two hours later* This party

was off the hook! There were people everywhere except for the master bedroom because Cato didn't want anyone messing up his father's

room. By this point I was so drunk I could barely stand. I had a high tolerance for alcohol usually but they had some really strong drinks. Cato,

Marvel, and Finnick all finally found me out on the balcony laughing my ass of for no entire reason. "Hey Peeta, you having fun?" Finnick asked

jokingly. "SO MUCH FUN! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH!" "Haha Peeta you don't have to yell, we can hear you just fine." "Oh, well

what are you guys doing here?" "We're here to let you know what E is." "Really?! What is it?!" They all came closer to me and held me down

to drop a small white pill into my mouth and had me chase it with alcohol. "So how do you feel Peeta?" "You guys are my best friends come

here for a hug! I'm serious I have never felt closer to anyone before, not even my family! I love you guys so much! Let's do this every night!"

"Okay Peeta, let's go have some more fun alright?!" Cato asked. "Alright, where are we going?! I hope it's dancing, dancing is so much fun!"

We all went to the dance floor and I didn't know what I was doing for the rest of the night. I remember bits and pieces such as dancing,

drinking a lot more, and watching the fireworks with Cato. Fortunately, there is one full part that I remember happening. It was after the

fireworks and everyone else left except for Finnick, Cato, Marvel, and me. We all went to the master bedroom and they brought the sex toys

and such that they bought from Spencers. It started off just fine we were playing spin the bottle, as a warm-up, and I didn't even notice till

that exact moment that it was only guys. We went by birthday and Finnick was first. It fell Marvel and they kissed long and hard. It was such a

passionate kiss, well more like a five minute make out, till they had to come up for air. Marvel spun the bottle and it fell on Cato. I could have

sworn that was the longest make out session ever and I couldn't help but get really jealous. Maybe it was just the drugs mixed with alcohol

mixed but when Cato spun the bottle and it landed on me I was so horny at that moment. He slowly crept over to me and it was the single

most exhilarating experience I ever felt. His lips felt so soft and smooth but the kiss was so passionate that after awhile I could feel the

tension building up inside me. It felt amazing to be dominated by him and I had just been dying for this moment. Cato pulled away and I felt

even needier. "So" still out of breathe. "Who wants to start playing naughty truth or dare?" "They all gave me a wink at the same time. I knew

this would be the absolute most amazing night ever. We all sat in a circle and it started with Finnick. "Marvel! Truth or Dare?" "Dare of course!"

"Alright, I dare you to. . . pinch each one of our butts and tell us who's is the best." He touched Cato's first, then Finnick's, then mine, it

seemed like he lingered a while of Finnick's ass. "Definitely, yours Finnick, Peeta's was too soft, Cato's was really muscular but yours was right

in between. Marvel's turn. "Hmmmm… Peeta! Truth or Dare?" "Truth" "Awe too bad I had a really good dare too. Mmkay, who do you find to be

the most attractive man in this room?" _Oh great right on the spot. They were all so hot but there was only one who stood out to me. _"Most

definitely. . . Cato." None of them had shocked faces only smirks. What were they planning? "Well, it's settled then, Marvel and I get this

bedroom and you two love birds get Cato's bedroom." Finnick replied. "Wait for what? What game are we playing now?" I asked curiously. Just

then, Cato grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his chest facing him. "Oh, you'll see soon enough Peeta." I blushed. Cato grabbed

something in a bag and we went to his room. He slammed the door and locked it so we wouldn't be disturbed from what we were about to do.

"You know Peeta, I've liked you since I first saw you in the office. The way your hair was messy in a sexy way and how tight that low V-neck

was on you. I wanted to ravage you right then and there, but I decided to wait and see how you felt about me. I knew automatically that you

were gay." He walked up to me slowly and erotically. "How?! It's not like I gave it away so easily, did I?" I asked worried. "Of course you did,

something like that is impossible to hide from me. Now come here so I can show you what we are going to do." I slowly walked over. He

picked me up and put me on the bed climbing on top of me. I opened my mouth to say something and that's when he put his soft, moistened

lips on mine. I forgot what I was going to say and by that point I didn't care anymore. I kissed him back while he started to put his tongue in

my mouth. His hands started roaming my whole body, first he grabbed my ass and I was automatically in heaven. Then, he started nibbling at

my neck and put his right hand underneath my shirt so he could feel my abs while his left started roaming down to my crotch. I felt so aroused

I started pulling his hair so I could deepen the kiss and started touching those huge back muscles of his. He started unbuttoning his shirt

slowly not letting our lips part and I decided to do the same. He loomed above me still kissing and I decided to let my body do whatever it

wanted. I started feeling his six pack and grabbing his firm ass. He started to undo my pants and whispered "Peeta, you are so amazing.

Start undoing my pants now." His voice was so breathy and sexy I couldn't help but do what he wanted. I had a bit of trouble undoing his

pants so he smirks in the kiss and decides to help me. He undoes them and slowly starts taking off my pants and underwear inching his way

down kissing me from the neck down to my lower abs. I felt my dick twitch when he finally just ripped them off. It was about ten inches and I

felt pretty proud because I learned a long time ago in Sex Ed that the average was about seven. I was so eager I just tore off Cato's pants

and underwear. I couldn't wait anymore but I had to "Getting a little eager there aren't we?" "Cato, you have no idea how long I've been

dying to do this to you. I don't think I can wait any longer. He smiled and let me continue. I marveled at his dick and the thing was a monster.

It had to be at least twelve inches and kinda thick. I looked seductively into his eyes before I took his dick in my hand and started sucking his

balls. He groaned in pleasure and let his head go back. I started licking his shaft from the bottom up and licked the tip of his dick. It tasted

better than I thought it would have, it was a little bit sweet from the pre-cum and bitter just by itself. Finally, he just couldn't take me teasing

him any longer "Peeta. . . ugh. . . just suck it. . . I'm dying over here." "Now look who's eager." I said with a smirk. I decided to start sucking it

going in inch by inch every time I bobbed my head. I started gliding my tongue around his dick and he couldn't stop groaning. I couldn't fit the

whole thing in my mouth, it was way to damn big! All of a sudden, Cato's hand grabbed my hair and I started deep-throating his whole dick! I

started to gag so he loosened up more and finally he let out a loud groan and he put his whole load into my mouth, some of it trickled down

my chin to my neck. To my surprise, Cato licked it off and started at my neck which made me shiver. I swallowed it before he got to my mouth

and we had an amazing passionate kiss. "That was the best first blow job I ever had Peeta. I think you should be rewarded for that." He

walked across the room and grabbed the mystery bag and pulled out his handcuffs. "Do you trust me?" He asked. I nodded. He handcuffed my

hands to the metal bars on the head board and started to go down on me. He grabbed whipped cream from the bag also and drew a line all

the way from my naval to my dick. He marked me on my neck then slowly went down licking up all the whipped cream. *shiver* At last he

started licking from the bottom of my shaft while staring into my eyes as he did it. Damn he was good. Then, he started licking in circles on my

tip and I almost lost it. Oh God it felt so right. He started sucking and humming while he did it! It felt amazing! That lasted for a while and he

deep-throated like a pro. "Cato. . . I'm. . . going to. . . CUM!" My whole load just shot out into his mouth. He grinned and swallowed it. He

crawled over to me, undid the handcuffs, and hugged me. "That was the farthest I have ever gone with someone." He whispered. "You should

feel pretty goddamn special." "I do Cato, I really do. Ever since we became friends I have felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I don't even

know how this happened you are so out of my league." He put his lips to mine again. "You talk too much. Just enjoy the moment. Just know

that I am the lucky one to have someone like you Peeta. I love you." "I love you too Cato." For the rest of the night we cuddled with me in his

arms and getting spooned. I didn't mind, I was with the one person who I truly cared for.

**So what did you guys think. Should I do less description or just keep it the same. Please review or PM me to improve it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's my next chapter. I really hope you guys like it. It explains Cato and Peeta's relationship and how it got here. It also explains some of Cato's past experience with his first love and why everything seems so rushed. Thank you for all the help and favorites and reviews. You guys mean so much to me. Chao! :) 3**

**I do not own the hunger games all credit goes to Suzanne Collins. **

*Sunday Morning*

Cato's POV

I couldn't believe it. I had just gotten involved with the one and only Peeta Mellark. It was such and amazing experience that I wouldn't ever forget. I just hoped that nothing would go wrong like the last time I was in a relationship.

*Flashback to Cato's Junior Year*

This boy was perfect. He didn't do anything with his hair in the mornings; he just kept it messy, how muscular and toned he was made my mouth drool at the thought, and that amazing smile that could just light up the room. It was his senior year and my junior year. We met at Glimmer's birthday party that year. I had been drinking and there he was, just like in every romance movie I had seen, across the room with light shining on him. I walked over and started up the conversation. He was the star quarterback of the Panem's football team, the tracker jackers, and he got a full ride scholarship to CSU Bakersfield in California. Anyways, we kept talking for a while when I said I had to go he kissed me on the cheek and I left. The next day I saw him, he invited me to sit at his table. . . I did. He was just too irresistible and I met all of his senior friends. The accepted me as one of their own. We all hung out everyday and had out own little inside jokes with each other. Each day we grew closer and closer learning more and more about each other. What we despised, liked, our obsessions, favorite foods; even little dirty secrets and things that turned us on. It was all so magical I thought I was in a dream. We were inseparable. After school we would go to my house and make-out for awhile and talk about how our day went. Our dates were so romantic; picnics at sunset, going to the movies, dates at home when my father wasn't home. Life was great. I knew I shouldn't get so involved with someone, especially someone who was a grade above me. It was nearing the end of the school year. I knew that we would either sink or swim and personally I was hoping swim. It was a couple of days before his graduation and I knew we had to talk about it.

"So, it's nearing the end of the year. You're going off to college while I'm going to be stuck here in this hell hole of a school."

"Yeah, I know; you are wondering what's going to happen between us right?"

"Yeah, I really want this to work between us and I would like to see you on the weekends. I will just miss you so much." He shut me up with a kiss. He whispers.

"You worry too much. Just live in the moment. Everything will work out okay, I promise." We lay down and just watched the sunset go down for the rest of the time together. Time passes by fast even though I want it to go as slow as possible. We drive to my house and since my father was on a business meeting he sleeps over in my bed. We both sleep in our boxers, make out for a little while until we hear the door creak open.

"Dear Lord Jesus! What the hell Cato?! Get him out of here! I don't ever want to see you with another man like that ever again! Do you understand?!"

My boyfriend leaves and I fall asleep in my room crying for the rest of the night hoping that he can forgive me. The next morning my father and I don't exchange glances let alone words. I drive to school because it's the last day and I run to find my boyfriend. I finally find him but he doesn't seem exactly happy.

"Look, I'm really sorry what happened last night. He was supposed to be gone all night. Can you please forgive me?" I look at him with a sincere look.

"I know Cato. It's just I can't be with a kid who can't stand up to his father. I wanted you to stand up for what you believe in and what you love. I'm sorry but I have to break up with you." I couldn't believe what I just heard. My heart broke into a million pieces at that moment and it still hasn't been fully healed since.

"I do love you though! There's no one that I love more in the whole wide world! Please don't leave me! I'll tell him, I'll do anything just please don't break up with me!"

"It's too late Cato. You had your chance to prove your love for me and you blew it. Obviously you don't love me enough to face your fear of your father."

My life flipped upside down when he said that. He just walked away and told me he never wanted to see me again. I drove home and opened my dad's alcohol cupboard and drank a whole bottle of whisky. It burned my throat at first, but after a while I couldn't feel a thing. I wished the numb feeling would stay. Unfortunately, it didn't. Ever since then I never forgave my father for what he did. He was my first true love and if he didn't walk in on us I would still be with him today. Reality hit me hard. So I decided that I wouldn't let anyone else in. I promised the next guy that I fell for I wouldn't get emotionally attached to. But when Peeta walked through those doors I knew there was something going to happen between us. After his first day, we hung out every day. He told me that he had two older brothers named Rhye and Nick, his mother hated his guts which I found hard to believe, his father didn't really talk to him; he just drank all the time and stayed in his room. They had a family owned bakery, so he could never really get away from any of them. His brothers picked on him all the time ever since the incident at his school. His mother blamed him for all their misfortune and hit him every time something went wrong. I tried comforting him telling him it was all going to be okay. I wouldn't let anyone touch another hair on his head. This went on for the rest of the week of just us opening up to each other. His favorite color was orange like the sunset, he truly loved baking (that's why he was so great in baking class), and he never had a relationship before (so no experience). I loved his smile, it reminded me of my first love so much. I couldn't bear to let this precious boy out of my grasp. I couldn't lose another one. We went on a walk to the park with a picnic basket to watch the sunset. Things would be different this time; I wouldn't let my dad get in the way of my happiness ever again. I wouldn't let this one slip through my fingers. That was our first kiss. It was the most passionate kiss I ever had in my life. There wasn't any force, just tender loving care. We made out till I opened my eyes and saw the sun setting. I couldn't miss this beautiful moment with him. We cuddled as we watched the sun set and I kissed him as he started to climb into his car. I could tell that it was going to take him at least a day to process things so the next day I wasn't so clingy but I stayed by his side. We didn't talk much but I could tell things would go well. The next day was Friday and I let him know we were all going to skip school for my birthday party that we planned the day before. When I invited him his face just lit up. He agreed with that beautiful smile on his face and I knew it would be the best party ever. In the mall, we interlaced our fingers everywhere we went. I kept looking into those beautiful brown eyes of his; I could see the pain from past experiences and I hoped that once I made him mine I would only see love and passion in those lovely eyes.

*Present time*

He finally woke up half an hour later than I did.

"Good morning Gorgeous. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful, since I had your big muscular arms around me all night. I felt safe for the first time. Thank you." There was that sincere smile. I hoped he meant what he said last night; when he said he loved me.

"You know I meant what I said last night. When I said I loved you I meant it. I don't want to be with anyone other than you Peeta."

"I know you meant it Cato, I saw the honesty in your eyes. I want you to know that I love you too. I'm still trying to process what even happened last night. So, there's only one question on my mind. What are we officially?"

"Well, I guess this officially makes us a couple Peeta."

"I guess it does." We kissed and I held him in my arms for a while till Finnick and Marvel started knocking on the door.

"Yo lovebirds, we are starving get out here so we can eat! All of our energy went into last night!" We heard the snickers behind the door. We got out of bed, took a shower together, and got dressed. When we finally made it downstairs, we cooked breakfast together. This was simply one of the happiest moments of my life and hopefully there would be more to come.

**So what do you guys think? Please leave a review and tell me how I did. Thank you for your support. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been so busy with school because I have a huge AP Euro project due Tuesday and I have this acting project and an acting skit in Honors LA. But since I only have two weeks left I should be back to trying to update everyday. But, anyways tell me what you think of this chapter with a review or PM. Chao! :) 3**

Peeta POV

Having Cato as my boyfriend was literally the best decision I ever made. He would come pick me up in the mornings and I would bring pastries, mostly chocolate croissants because they were his favorite, and sweetened iced coffee. We have gotten so close these past few weeks; almost every weekend he takes me out on a date. Usually, we stay inside and cuddle together on his couch watching movies on Friday nights, but on occasions he likes to take me to a restraint once a month. Saturdays, we hang out with Finnick and Marvel so we can double date. It's great knowing that everyone accepts us four for the way we are. Cato and I even got voted for cutest couple in the yearbook! Anyways to carry on, it was Marvel's birthday soon and we were figuring what we should do for the amazing party! Of course it wouldn't be any better than Cato's party. We decided to rent out an eighteen and younger club, secretly we would bring alcohol and it would be a suds party! (One of those parties where there's plastic on everything and you wear a bathing suit and there are colorful bubbles everywhere a!)My kind of party. The next day we are going to be going shopping for bathing suits. We decided to go to the Valley Plaza Mall to pick out our swim suits and that was the single most erotic shopping trip I have ever been on. Each on of them wen into a dressing room and would come out with swim trunks and all I focused on was their defined abs and every crevice of their toned muscles. They soon started making a fashion show practically because I would either say yes or no to each one of their swim suits and then they would make the greatest poses ever. They finally picked out their swim suits but I was yet to pick mine. They picked out so many swim suits for me and shoved me into one of the changing rooms. They started playing loud music and had me show off each set of trunks like I was their model. That day was so much fun for all of us. Finally, we finished our shopping and went to Cato's enormous mansion of a house for a sleepover. Cato's father was there, still had no clue we ere dating, and bought all four of us two XL pizzas with bacon, pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese. After we all ate, Cato's father went to bed and we snuggled up in pairs on the couch to watch PS I Love You. Yeah I know it's a sappy movie but it was once of the most amazing romances I have ever seen. I mean even after his death he makes her go on an adventure and it's what I want to happen when Cato or I pass away. The movie finally ends and we all go up to Cato's room to fall asleep. Cato and I on one side of the bed and Finnick and Marvel on the other side. We are all in our boxers which makes it so much worse when I start having a dream of Cato. I'm facing Cato and my boner start touching his member. He smiles while still sleeping and moves forward a bit more putting us closer together. I'm slowly becoming harder and it makes it even worse wince I have Finnick spooning me.

"Finnick, c-ca- can you scoot back?"

He sleep as hard as a rock and doesn't budge. I start scooting him back by moving back, but that's when he starts getting hard. Lovely… I'm stuck between my boy friend and my best friend while I have a boner. Could things get any worse? Just then, Finnick puts his arm around me pulling me in tighter to him. Whispers.

"No one is to know about this, Peeta."

It takes me awhile to process who it is and my hand is taken behind me touching something warm and smooth. I'm just about to say something when the other hand covers my mouth. More whispers,

"I'm just doing something we both need."

"And what's that?" I ask as he removes his hand from my mouth.

"Relief."

He starts nibbling on my ear and moves his hand into my boxers. His hands are so soft and sensual it's hard to resist.

"F-Finnick, p-pl-please stop this. Our boyfriends are right here and we shouldn't be doing this."

He starts moving his hand onto my cock and it feels amazing. I start to moan as he moves his hand around my cock. He starts slowly moving into me more and I feel worse and worse the longer it goes on.

"Finn, please stop. I don't want to do this. It doesn't seem right."

"Oh but Peeta, we both know your dick feels differently. It's just begging to be relieved of all that sexual tension. I can just feel it."

Finnick starts working on the nape of my neck and it makes me start to move against him more. I start moving my hand in his boxers so that this will be over with soon enough. He starts to moan and move his hand faster. All of a sudden, there are two fingers inside my mouth and I start to suck on them. I didn't know what was happening until it happened. He pulls the two finger out and puts one of them up my ass and I almost scream out with pain/pleasure. I remember that Cato is right next to me so I try not to make any noises.

"Yeah, you like that don't you. Don't even try to deny that you don't like this. I've seen the way you look at me. You should have known it would only be a matter of time till this happened."

He's moving both of his hands faster and I'm just about to cum. My body keeps writhing up against Finnick so there is more friction against us. I can hear his little whimper and know he's also close. Finally, there is a warm stick substance in my hand and my boxers. He finally takes out his hands but he kisses me on the cheek and grabs my ass. I feel so disgusted with myself it's hard to sleep the rest of the night. I eventually do but the sun is coming up. I don't what to do in the morning. I guess I'll have to sleep on it. Hopefully nothing else will happen. I really do love Cato and it will be almost impossible not to tell him this.

**So what did you guys think? Please review. And again I am very sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Thank you for your consideration! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! It took me awhile to get this chapter up because I've been studying for there are finals next week for me! So stressful! So to vent out some of that stress I'm deciding to write and let it all out. It's working! :D So tell me what you think of this chapter cause technically it's about one medium one and two short ones! Chao! :) 3**

It was the morning of the party and I already felt terrible. The night before had been a total and complete mistake. what Finnick started made me feel like the number one whore of Panem High. I woke up in the whole bed was empty so at least I could take awhile with my thoughts. I took a shower and absolutely made sure No one could come in, especially Finnick. I started to feel my worries washing down the drain the more I thought. I decided to go out of the shower and dressed in some clothes lying on the floor. As I walked downstairs I heard sizzling sounds of breakfast being cooked. It smelled wonderful and I couldn't help myself be drawn into the kitchen. There were all three of them; Cato was cooking, Finnick was talking about how amazing his baby's birthday party was going to be, and Marvel had his arm around that no good whore, Finnick.

"Look who finally woke up this morning!"

It was Cato who finally noticed me. He walked over and took me into his arms, kissing the nape of my neck… Right where Finnick did last night. I hoped Cato wouldn't notice any bite marks or hickeys I tried to cover.

"You know you look really sexy in my shirt… You should wear them more often."

Cato winked at me as he went to go finish cooking breakfast. I looked over at Finnick for moment and he was sneaking a smile at me with a wink and a finger to his mouth. I felt disgusted with myself. I couldn't keep this from Cato, I promised myself I wouldn't keep secrets from Cato. I wanted an honest relationship no matter what happened.

"Cato, I need to talk to you… Privately."

"Okay. Just hold on a sec."

He finished cooking breakfast and we went into his father's study; I locked the door and closed the blinds… Just in case.

"So what's up? You seemed kind of worried. Is everything alright?"

"Listen, I promised myself that night we became a couple, that I wouldn't keep any secrets from you no matter what it was. So, that means what I'm about to tell you may shock you."

"Peeta, you're really starting to scare me right now."

"Last night, I had a dream about us and I got hard. You push yourself closer to me and then Finnick was spooning me. I asked him to move back but he moved closer and told me not to tell anyone. He took my hand into his boxers and took his other hand and put it in my boxers. I told him to stop. I just wanted it to be over. I feel terrible and dirty. He even left marks on me."

I was crying and I couldn't stop I felt so weak and helpless I didn't want this relationship to end. He had a surprised and angry look. Finally after a couple of moments of silence he spoke.

"Peeta, you know I love you. This wasn't your fault in any way. It was that fucking slut Finnick's fault. I knew he liked your body, but I did not expect him to practically rape you. I mean for fucking Christ sake his boyfriend and I were right there! He is a dead man no one touches you but me!"

Right after the last word he kissed me passionately but angrily. It was an intense make out session but I knew what was to come next. He stopped kissing me and left the room. I just stood there until I heard screaming. I ran out of the room to see Cato attacking Finnick. Marvel was telling him to calm down and trying to stop it.

"Stop Cato! You're killing him! Cato please stop! Just tell me what happened!"

" You're fucking slut of a boyfriend raped Peeta last night! I'm protecting you and Peeta! He doesn't deserve to live!"

I ran in and try helping Marvel get Cato off of Finnick. I may have hated Finnick but I didn't want Cato to kill him.

"Cato, sweetheart. Please stop this! He won't do it again! Just stop killing him!"

He finally let go of him and Finnick started slowly crawling away. I saw the bruises already forming and the hand prints around his neck. I felt bad for him but now, more than anything, I was terrified of Cato. I wondered what was to happen to me if I ever broke up with him. I love him but I also knew he gets whatever he wants and if not he could do it by force. We continued getting ready for the party the rest of the day. I wasn't allowed out of Catos sight just as Finnick out of Marvel's. This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

It was 30 minutes till the party was to start and each one of us was getting dress and swim trunks and a white T-shirt to make us all seem like happy couples. We drove down in one car and brought so many bottles of alcohol. We walked in and Cato paid the bouncers to let us bring in the alcohol. We placed it all behind the bar so those who found out about it could ask. People started arriving and I was already on my third bitch beer. We all pretended to be happy and decided it was for the best. Cato practically kept me on a leash the whole time and Finnick wasn't allowed to even touch me. We all danced and I could see Cato staring at Finnick the whole time. Eventually, I was able to get away from Cato and go to the bathroom. By now, I had about three vodkas, two Mojitoes, a very strong margarita, and about five bitch beers. I could barely stand let alone talk. Cato finally walked in and I had never seen him so angry and frustrated in my life.

"Peeta! Why the hell did you leave my side! You are practically just asking for me to tie you to me!"

"Oh relax Cato, I'm fine. (Hiccup) Nothings happened, no ones come in. Just go have fun at the party."

"Peeta!? How many drinks have you had?!" "Oh just a few, I'm not drunk, I swear."

He grabbed me by my arm and started dragging me out.

"Let me go Cato! I'm not just something you can drag around to keep me safe! I can handle myself just fine!"

"Obviously you can't Peeta! If you could nothing would've happened last night!"

He grabbed my arm tighter as I started hitting him. He finally grabs my other arm and held it in place.

"Cato let go of me! You're hurting me!"

"I'll do a lot more than this to make sure you say mine, Peeta."

Chills when up my spine. "Don't you ever think of getting away from me again."

I knew from then on I would be his and only his. We walked out and put on fake happy smiles for everyone. We got home that night and he held me tightly and his arms the whole time. I felt safe but yet I knew it away I wasn't. I did but he told me and put a smile on my face. I still did love him and I knew he loved me but I knew I would have to try and text Marvel about this. To find out why he was so protective of this relationship. At this moment I just tried to enjoy the warmth and security of Cato.

* * *

I woke up with a terrible hangover that morning. Cato took care of me all of Sunday; he helped me take a shower, gave me migraine medicine, water, and made food for me all three courses brought throughout the day. He truly cared for me. Every time he did something he would say as you wish, Just like in the Princess bride. He drove me home by 11 PM and carry me like a newlywed wife up the stairs. And pretended to sleep as he laid me down in my bed. He finally left and I pulled out my phone to call Marvel.

"Hello? Peeta? What are you calling me for?"

"Hey Marvel, uh… How do I ask this? Do you know why Cato is so protective of me and this whole relationship?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Cato this whole thing I don't want to intrude on anything. I mean you saw what happened to Finnick."

"I know but Cato won't answer me so I figured you would know. I just want to relieve them of any reason he thinks I might leave him. I don't want to be scared of him anymore." "I'm sorry Peeta, but I can't. He didn't ever tell me what happened between him and his first boyfriend."

"It's fine. I just wish I knew what scared him so much. Well good night Marvel, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Peeta."

I lay in bed just wondering what on earth could Cato be so afraid of.

**So what do you guys think? There's a bit of a dark side of Cato cause we all know he isn't just some love bird. What is Cato so afraid of? I'll post up another chapter tomorrow! Please leave a review telling me what you think! Thank you for your consideration! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! The idea was coming along but I just didn't know how to write it and it took me about 3 days to fully complete how I wanted to do this. This chapter practically shows how much Cato really likes Peeta but he is a little paranoid and delusional right now. Don't worry, everything will be solved and all will be normal between the two lovers. . . eventually. Hope you like it! Chao! :) 3_

**Cato POV **

**I have been so filled with rage ever since Peeta told me what Finnick did. I just can't get it out if my mind that my friend of kindergarten would do that to my boyfriend! It's sickening! I love Peeta and I promised myself when we first started dating I wouldn't let him go. And that's what I intend to happen. No matter the cost and no matter how I do it; I know Peeta and I are meant for each other. Even if I need to go to the extreme to show him.**

**Peeta POV **

**As I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, my phone goes off. It's Cato asking me why I am not at school. Honestly, I didn't feel like going to school today and feel like everything is alright. But I also knew that my mother would kill me if I didn't go. So, I went in late and skipped quite a few classes went in late to the ones I was with Cato so I wouldn't be forced to talk with him. However, during lunch I went behind the school for a smoke to calm myself down. I almost got away with it but Cato found me at the end because he forced people to tell him where I was. **

**"Peeta! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Why have you been avoiding me all day?"**

**"I don't know I just don't want to be here today and act like everything is normal." **

**"But, everything is fine sweetheart. What makes you think that something is wrong?" **

**"I don't know maybe the fact that ever since Finnick did that thing, you have become overprotective and controlling of everything I do! I love you and all but I don't need you controlling me." **

**"Peeta, don't start that here. Come to my house after school and we'll talk about it okay. I don't need people knowing what is going on. Alright?" **

**"Fine but you better give me some goddamn answers, Cato!" **

**"I will baby, I promise." **

**He gave me a kiss on the forehead and we walked in holding hands. The rest of my classes didn't matter and eventually it was the end if the day. I drove to Cato's and there was a car that I hadn't seen before, in the driveway as if it had been here all day. I walk in and call his name, no answer. I decide to walk upstairs and I find Cato lying in his bed. **

**"Cato, it's me, Peeta. I came here to talk about earlier." **

**Still no answer. **

**"Cato, god dammit answer me!" **

**Still no movements. I decide to pull the covers off and it's a wig and pillows. The next thing I remember is darkness. It was cold and I felt like I just got hit by a bus. My head was still foggy and my vision blurry but my senses were returning. I blacked out again and when I woke up I tried moving but I couldn't. I looked down and found I was tied up at the wrists, elbows, ankles, and knees. Who the hell did this?! I finally heard a voice and it seemed vaguely familiar but my senses haven't fully returned to me. I couldn't see anything but a big shadow. There was a dim light over my head, so it helped to make out the figure, but not much. I could tell that I was in a basement based on the fact that there were tools and other household items inside. Then, I heard the voice that I still couldn't distinguish. **

**"Hello Peeta, you seem to be all tied up. Are you wondering why you are in this predicament?"**

**"Yes, do I even know you? Why have you kidnapped me? Cato will be looking for me and I can tell you he won't be happy since I'm not with him speaking about my actions today. No, you know what you actually saved me in a way from that."**

**"Oh relax your boyfriend won't be looking for you. He's right here."**

**All of a sudden the figure stepped more into the light and it came to me all at once as shock. It was Cato.**

**"Surprised to see me babe?"**

**"I don't understand. Why am I tied up Cato? I thought you wanted to talk to me?"**

**"All in due time Peeta. We are talking by the way. First, I think that a hello kiss is in order."**

**He kissed me ferociously and I felt trapped. I couldn't do anything about this and I felt used along with weak. I didn't expect him to do this and I couldn't wrap my head around why he was doing this. So, I decided to let him explain everything. We finally stopped kissing and he started once again.**

**"Damn you still are a great kisser. Anyways, onto business; you are here because I finally understand why you have been so distant with me and to let you know I am not pleased. After you told me about Finnick and I went to go kick his ass you defended him. Why? I'll tell you why because you liked it. He was better than me and you went after him. So you left me in the dust wondering what it was that I did wrong. But in actuality it was all you. How could you just do that to me? I thought about it all of Sunday as I took care of you. As you slept peacefully I kept thinking that you still love me and that there was nothing wrong. But, when it came to Monday and you came in late and avoided me throughout the day, I finally woke up out of this fantasy that I had. I noticed the whore you were. The reason you let Finnick do that was not because you were weak or helpless, it's because you wanted it! Since I noticed how much of a cum whore you were I plotted how I was going to get you to open your eyes and see how much I love you. I found that this would be the only way you would listen."**

**"Cato, honey, I do love you it's just I was terrified of you. I don't want you to control me like you did at that party. Look every relationship has its ups and downs and this is just a minor bump. I don't like Finnick and I don't like what he did to me. I would never do that to you on purpose! Please you have to believe me sweetheart!"**

**He stared at me intently as I spoke and when I finished he stopped pacing the room and I could see that face I fell in love with. The sincere eyes that were staring into mine and showing the true care for me. He came over to me and got on his knees. **

**"Peeta, it's hard to believe. I'm finding it hard to trust you. I can only trust you if you do one favor for me."**

**"Whatever for you honey! I love you and I'll prove it to you any way that I can! Just tell me what you want to do and I'll do it!"**

**"I need you to make love to me."**

**"What?"**

**"Peeta, it's the only sure way to make sure that you're mine and mine only! I love you and you love me so why not?"**

**"I do love you, Cato. It's just that this is so sudden and you would be my first just as I would be yours."**

**"Which is all the more reason to do it. If you love me as much as you say you do, you would allow this to happen."**

**"When you put it that way you make it seem like there's no other way."**

**"That's because there isn't Peeta. This is the only sure way to make sure that you love me."**

**"Alright. Fine Cato, I don't want to lose you in any way. You are the best thing that has happened to me and if this is the only way to prove that I love you as much as I do, I will make love to you."**

**"Trust me Peeta. You won't regret it. Everything will be perfect and I'll be as soft and gentle as possible. I love you so much."**

**"I love you too Cato."**

_So what did you guys think? I know Cato is really crazy right now but hopefully everything will be right again soon. Leave a review or PM on what you thought! I take all ideas and criticism seriously. Next chapter should be up soon! Thank you for your consideration! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm super sorry that this took sooo long to update. I have been packing and getting out to have a social life. I had to drive down to California with my sister all the way from Washington state. So I've been writing during the time and it took me a while to get it typed out. I know it's not that long but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm thinking of ending this story soon and going onto another story. I'm stuck between Avengers and Hunger Games. Hope y'all like it! Chao! :)**

**I own nothing except for the story line. All the rest belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta POV**

"Don't worry Peeta, I won't hurt you. . . much."

I can't believe I agreed to actually have sex with Cato. He's going to be my first, not that it's a bad thing, but I didn't expect this to be forced upon me in a way. I thought about reasoning with him and make it some other time, preferably when he's not keeping me all tied up and captive. I also thought of running away as soon as he untied me, however I knew that would just anger him and make it worse for me. My options were really limited I couldn't really do anything about it in my current position. When I finally stopped thinking about it and just let whatever happen, Cato slowly started taking off his clothes seductively wile keeping eye contact. A tent started forming in my pants which only made him grin more. He finally finished his erotic strip down and walked towards me. He looked down and said,

"Looks like somebody is all ready."

He only took off the ropes around my knees so he could take off my pants. He started groping my erection through my underwear while kissing me deeply. My heart was pounding out of my chest from the arousal, so I couldn't help what I said.

"P-please C-C-Cato, I need this really bad right now."

"Quite eager aren't we, Peeta? Just can't wait to lose yourself with me?" I blushed

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed Peeta. We've gone this far before, nothing has changed except the fact that we both love each other even more than before."

It was true but I wasn't embarrassed, I just wanted him so bad. Cato started to untie the rest of the ropes. It felt so erotic and I couldn't wait. He finally finished and I grabbed the back of his head to pull him into a deep kiss. I put little kisses down his body by naval, stomach, and lingered before his cock. He started to put my head closer so I just opened my mouth and took it in inch by inch. God this was so amazing. I felt him getting harder, I stopped, and looked up at him. He took three of his fingers in my mouth and I sucked on them knowing what was to come. As he pulled them out he got closer for a kiss. Our lips finally met along with his middle finger to my ass. It was quite painful but I knew if he didn't do this the pain would be much greater. He finally added the last finger and placed me above his rock hard dick. I slowly went down and the pain was super intense. I got all the way down to the bottom and sat there for what seemed to be only a second. Then, Cato started moving his hips up to slowly thrust into me. It was such an amazing but painful feeling, however I wanted more. I started to go in time with his thrusts and all I heard was panting, grunting, and smacking. He put me into so many different positions I could no longer tell how long we had been doing it. My ass was getting so sore at this point and my dick was about to explode. Finally, he spoke,

"Peeta. . . I'm. . . close…"

"So am… I."

We finally both came at the same time and laid down on the ground. The coldness of it felt great but the feeling of Cato holding me in his arms again felt even better.

"I love you so much Peeta."

"I love you too Cato. Let's do this again sometime, just without the whole captive part… Okay?"

"Alright. By the way Peeta, you feel amazing and do such wondrous things with that sexy body of yours."

"You weren't bad at all Cato. Considering the fact that it was both our first time, I think that we should celebrate tomorrow. Just not today cause I'm not going to be able to move my body."

"Okay. But, let's at least go take a shower together so we can get all this cum off of us."

"Mmkay, but you are going to have to carry me all the way up there."

"I will sweetheart, I will."

We took a hot shower and lay in his huge comfortable bed together once again. Every part of my being felt intensified: I smelt sex and I had tasted sex. This feeling was amazing and I didn't want it to end. I snuggle up under his arm and we slept there till the morning of the next day.

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review or PM me about it! Thank you for all your time and consideration! You guys are the best! Please give me suggestions and ideas for what I should do next! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! So here is my new chapter and I worked super hard because this kid I babysit kept turning off my computer and my story didn't save. So I hope what I tried to redo is just as good. Please review or suggest any ideas for the next chapter! Chao! :) 3**

**Cato POV**

Okay, let me just say one thing, sex with Peeta was the single best thing I ever decided to do. I still couldn't believe that it was his first time. I was just following his movements and even then it was hard to follow. Okay, so anyways, it's Tuesday and I wake up without Peeta at my side. Where the hell was he?! Even after we had sex last night he still doesn't want to be with me? I just don't understand why? I'm still naked but I don't care, I run downstairs to grab my phone and there is Peeta with a huge breakfast made. Now I was embarrassed. He looks at me and says,

"What, already up for another round? Alright, but I'm still kinda sore so we are going to have to take it easy. Or do you not know how to take it easy?"

I run over to him and hug him. I'm overcome with joy that he actually stayed instead of leaving me.

"You can't ever leave me, okay Peeta? I don't know what I would do without you. I will never let you go. And no, I don't know how to take it slow or easy and apparently neither do you."

I give him a smile and he smiles back.

"Yeah, I guess neither of us do. Oh, by the way, if you haven't noticed I made breakfast! Tada, unless you are hungry for something else?"

I pull him closer to me and whisper,

"I don't know, what are you hungry for? You seemed to get a LOT to eat last night."

He blushes… big time. We kiss and it gets deeper as the time goes by. I start to undo his pants but he stops me.

"We should actually eat this breakfast, I really don't want to waste food. However, later would be great. Should we go to school today? I don't know how well I can walk without people noticing something different about me."

I pick him up and kiss him.

"Let them know and see that you are mine. That no one else can have you."

We finished up that huge and delicious breakfast to get dressed for school. Only then did I notice that he was actually limping. We really do go hard last night for a couple of hours, but I'm glad we did it because it only made us closer. I still stand by what I said about doing whatever it takes to stay with him. I won't let anyone touch him but me. He can be mine and mine only because I don't know what I would do without him, I love him with my entire being. I drove to school and it was already 3rd period so we had baking first, I guess he just felt like baking a lot today cause he made so many éclairs that the whole class had some. I think it was the only way to make sure that he wouldn't be walking much. I could change that, only because they should all know who he belongs to. Class ended and we started walking to lunch, but Peeta was walking so slow I knew this was my chance. I stopped and started walking behind him, then when he least expected it I smacked his ass and he yelled out in excruciating pain.

"What the hell Cato?! You know I'm sore from last night."

"Oh, so you're still sore from me fucking your brains out last night!"

"Shut up Cato! I don't want anyone to know about this!"

"What are you embarrassed about sleeping with me? What am I talking about you can't be ashamed of sleeping with me, I mean look at me, I'm hot as hell! Ohhh, I get it now, you're embarrassed about the fact that you were submissive. Well let me tell you. . ."

At that point he kissed me and held me as tight as he could just so I would shut up. At that point I didn't care, at least he was kissing me with those soft lips and skilled tongue.

"Now will you shut up?"

"Never." I smiled and kissed him back. We walked to our table where Glimmer, Finnick, and Marvel were sitting and sat down.

"So what were you doing last night you two? I called you both to see what you wanted to do this weekend but you didn't answer. What did you two go to bed early?"

This just set me off.

"Actually, Peeta and I had sex last night and it was absolutely sensational if you must know! I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have him and if you know what's good for you, you won't even try taking him from me!"

I stormed off and went outside for a smoke. I mean they don't need to know what Peeta and I do with our personal lives every second of everyday! What the fuck?!

**Peeta POV**

So, Cato just left me sitting at a table with these three smiling at me. Let me tell you, those were not friendly smiles.

"So Peeta, were you top or bottom? How big is his dick? How was he in bed, I bet he was amazing!"

I was speechless. There were no words for me to say about this to them. Therefore, I just stood up from the table devastated when I noticed everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. Oh no… Everyone knows what Cato and I did… More importantly, they all know that I am gay. I kept wondering if this day could get any worse. Unfortunately, it did. For the rest of the day people just kept bombarding me with questions such as "Is he good in the sack? How long did you do it for? What positions did you do? Were you submissive or dominant?" It just wouldn't stop. I didn't see Cato till the end of the day when I walked outside to go see if he was by his car. Surely enough he was.

"Why the hell did you have to say that we had sex so loud in the fucking cafeteria?! Do you know what you have done?! If my parents find out anything about this then I am totally screwed and will have to move again!" I started to hit him in the chest even though I knew it wouldn't do any damage because let's face it, this guy was a rock. However, it still felt good to hit something that wouldn't hurt me back. He grabbed both my wrists and pulled me into a tight hug. He then spoke in a strong but soft voice.

"Peeta, I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing will happen to you and you will not move again. I'll make sure that you stay here. Nothing will get in my way from true love."

**Thank you all so much for keeping up with me this far! I hope you all liked it! I'll post up soon but I think I'm going to end this story in the next 3 or so chapters. Thank you for your consideration! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Peeta POV

I don't know what to do. If I go home my parents may already know about Cato and me, but if I don't go they may think I'm just avoiding them because of it. I can't believe I'm even in this predicament again! If Cato would have only kept his mouth shut I would be in the clear right now but no, he had to make sure that I was his property. Why did he even have to claim me like that. We could have made it subtle and just held hands and maybe given a quick peck on the cheek like other couples. Why can't my life just be simple? Why is it that I, Peeta Mellark, had to be gay? I just feel like a total outcast and now my whole relationship is going to be all anyone is talking about. *sigh* Well, there is nothing I can do about it now. I guess I'll just have to keep moving forward and whatever happens… happens. I decide to postpone going home, just in case, and go to Cato's house. I would rather spend my lasting happy moments with my boyfriend than getting beat and yelled at. Unfortunately, Cato's dad was home and looked as if he was going to kill me. He was sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee and reading the school newspaper when we walked in. He looked up and even though he had a smile on his face, the look in his eyes said something different.

"Oh there you two are… why don't you come over here and relax as you tell me what the hell this is?!"

He slams the newspaper down and on the front page is Cato and me holding hands with the caption "Peeto, the new IT couple". I mean seriously?! Do these people not know the idea of personal? Now what the hell am I supposed to do?! Rye and Nick will have seen this and shown my parents by now! I am so screwed and not to mention that now Cato's dad, Principal Snow, knows about us and looks like he is about to chop off my head.

"Sir, p-please… l-let me explain."

"No Peeta, I will explain this." Cato says as he steps in front of me.

"I told you earlier, I won't let anyone come between us. Especially not my father."

"Cato, I told you this once already, you can't be doing this kind of thing with boys. It makes not only me but this whole family look ridiculous. I absolutely forbid you from seeing this boy… if you know what's good for you."

"No dad, you can't forbid me from seeing him! I love him and no matter what I won't let you come between us just like you did once before! You know I am not afraid of you like I used to be! I am fucking sick and tired of you trying to control my life! Why can't you accept me like mother did?!"

Cato POV

I knew as soon as I mentioned mother, father was going to go off the deep end. At this point, the only thing I was thinking about was protecting Peeta. I saw my father clenching his fist and I knew I only had a mere amount of seconds before he would throw the first punch. I shoved Peeta out of the way and onto the couch.

Peeta POV

I was startled when Cato pushed me into the couch. I was absolutely terrified when Cato's father punched Cato right square in the jaw. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Don't you DARE bring your mother into this! Your mother was just as ignorant as you! I held this family afloat and I ALONE have gotten us to where we are today! I'm not going to let your little love fest with a stupid baker boy drag me down!"

This time, Cato clenched his fist and gave Principal Snow a nasty right hook.

"Don't you ever say such a thing about Peeta ever again! He is the best thing that has happened to me! He understands and listens to what I have to say, whereas you just tell me to ask myself, 'Is it something I would do?' The thing is I'm not like you nor do I ever want to be like you! You are going to understand this right here, right now that I never wanted to be like you! You only care about your stupid image to the public!"

Now Cato had absolutely lost it. He jumped on Snow and used his face as a literal punching bag. I knew I couldn't let this continue any longer, however no matter how hard I tried to move I just… couldn't. Snow finally came back to his senses and pushed Cato off of him. Cato was taken aback and Snow had the upperhand. He took Cato by the shoulders and kneed him in the abdomen. Uppercuts were then being delivered into Cato's abdomen till he was spitting out blood. Snow let him go, Cato fell to the ground, and I ran over to his side.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah Cato, I'm right here." I try to give him a reassuring smile.

"You have to know…"

"What? That you love me? I know that already. You didn't have to do that to prove it you know. I love you too and sometimes you can be real dense about these things, so let me put this plain and simple. On occasions you have to let me protect you. It looks like now is one of those times."

"No Peeta…"

"Cato, it's not up for discussion. I'm not going to let your stuck up, old, dumbass dad hit you around like you're nothing. This time it's my turn to show you how much you mean to me, by doing this."

I round house kicked Snow in the side and he fell over the couch like a beat up rag doll. All I felt was rage now.I couldn't stand the fact that people like Snow judge people based on their preferred partner being a male or female! I mean seriously? What ever happened to "It's what on the inside that counts?!" It doesn't matter if one is gay or straight, they are still people! We have feelings and can feel pain just like straights! The only difference is one prefers the same gender over the opposite. I don't see why my family or Cato's dad can't see that we love each other through thick and thin. Shouldn't that matter and not what image we make in society? Now, I was so blinded by my rage that I just blacked out. When I finally came back to reality, Cato was holding me in his arms, brushing my hair with his hand, whispering

"It's okay, it's all over now."

All the while I had been crying and saw Snow covered in blood and bruises, barley moving. We decided to just leave him there till morning because we knew he couldn't go anywhere in his condition. Cato put me in his car and we drove off to The Cliffs Resort. When we got ther we got out of the car and laid on the hold of the car holding hands. The stars were out and it couldn't be any better. There was silence for at least five minutes before I decided to ask him,

"Cato, what happened in there?"

"Peeta, you don't have to worry about that now. The only thing you need to know is that you saved me and my father will no longer bother us."

He kissed me softly and passionately. In this moment I knew we were meant for each other. We continued talking after our little make out session. First, he told me about how his mother was his only supporter and how wonderful she was. She was there for everything, but his father on the other hand, hated his mother for letting him believe that being gay was okay. He always brought up how it was a sin and that it was wrong in they eyes of God. Eventually, they divorced where Snow got full custody of Cato and held full control of what he was to do. He told me about his first relationship and how his dad got in the way of his happiness and that was the last time. How then and there he swore to himself that he would no longer he afraid of his father and wouldn't fall head over heels in love again. Then, he told me of the first day we met and how he knew I was the one. His eyes sparkled from the starlight when he was explaining all my greatest ASSests and what made me so perfect. We stayed there all night talking about each other and reminiscing on our year together. We thought of our future together and how amazing everything would be. I knew this night would eventually end, but I honestly wish we could have stayed in that moment forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really super sorry that I haven't updated in weeks! I've been writing a book and starting my acting career looking at colleges and trying to have a social life. I wrote this chapter a couple days ago and one of my betas finally wrote back to me about it so** **I have finally decided to post it. I promise I will write more often now and I am coming out I believe with 2 or 3 more stories. I've been thinking a lot about them. I hope to start writing them soon cause now they are just in the whole thought process. I love you all and I really hope you all like this chapter! Chao! :) **

The morning light poured in the windows and onto the flawless face of my boyfriend. I really wished last night didn't have to end. Now I would have to face the music of my tortuous family. There was absolutely no doubt that they had learned of my not-so-secret secret relationship with Cato. I know they will banter me even more but as long as Cato stands by my side I know everything will turn out for the better. We both knew since last night's series of unfortunate events there was nothing one would not do for the other. I wanted to postpone my "intervention" with my family for as long as I could. So, I decided to analyze every detail in the peaceful sleeping man known as Cato Snow. The golden blonde hair that is as soft as silk and shines like sun that complimented the cobalt blue eyes that stare deep into mine when he's awake. The soft, warm, rosy skin on the arms that enraptured me to keep me safe and sound. His supple and full lips always caught my eyes when he talks because all I think of when I see them is how at that moment they could be on mine. His jaw line was firm and squared with the small dent in the middle. In this moment I found that he was unquestionably perfect for me. There was no way I could let this one leave me or slip out of my hands because of my incompetent family.

I continued to stare into the morning sunrise that was slowly starting to wake Cato. I made a point to preserve the moment by falling back asleep with the images in my mind of all our moments together. The times we kissed for what seemed to be endless moments at the time were now only seconds long and the moments of laying on the grass in their spot during lunch feeding each other. Little arguments about what one another was wearing which only resulted in one getting pinned down and a make out. All those wonderful and endless times were now only memories that played in my dreams. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. That one memory never seemed to stop haunting me of Finnick having his way. It kept playing vividly in my mind of how I wanted it to stop but ceaselessly kept going. How in my head it kept saying it was wrong and yet in my "head" it was pure pleasure. The dream would always turn to something that didn't happen and have me wake up screaming in Cato's arms, but not this time. This time it played out the whole way through. It started as the memory but then went to worse of hearing whispers calling me a whore, skank, and home wrecker. Finnick would climb on top of me and whisper how he wanted it so badly and how he was only relieving me. I continued to thrash about underneath him and wanted to scream but didn't have the voice to. When I finally woke up I was being held by Cato who was positively terrified because I had been hitting him and screaming. He held me tighter and spoke,

"Babe, you're awake! I tried to wake you up but you started hitting me and screaming telling me to get off. What were you dreaming about?"

His eyes were soft and worried along with his lip quivering. I had to tell him everything. Still waking up I told him,

"Well… I-I was dreaming about that night with Finnick again. E-Except this time it continued and everything was turning out so much worse and I couldn't scream or fight back."

He hugged me tighter and kissed me full up on the lips without warning. It was his way to comfort me and tell me that he was here for me and nothing was going to happen to me while he was here. That was another reason that I loved him. We layed in bed for awhile watching Ace of Cakes to calm me down and get my mind off of my nightmare. Finally, he pulled me back into his lap and put his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder he murmured,

"Are you ready to go and tell your family today about us?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "Well honestly I am never going to be fully ready for something like this, but if you're going to be with me then I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I give him a timid smile to ensure him that I will do it and in return he kisses my forehead and starts up the shower. We leave after 20 minutes of making sure we look out absolute best. The woman at the front desk was way to chipper in the morning or it could have been I was just not in the mood for overly happy people today. Cato paid for the room and everything, then we left to the lingering evil bakery known as the Mellark Family Bakery. It took about 45 minutes to arrive and all I could smell as soon as I stepped out of the car was a wide variety of pastries. It all ranged from chocolate croissants to e-clairs. All three cars were outside in the nearby parking lot just waiting for me. Wonderful… a whole family get together with my boyfriend and me. How could this possibly go wrong? As we slowly walked up to what I knew was going to be hell, Cato turned to me, cupped my cheek, and gave me a sweet sauntering kiss that made me weak at the knees.

"Peeta, no matter what happens inside, promise… no swear to me that nothing will change between us."

That's when I wrapped one arm at a time around his neck and gave him the longest and most heartfelt kiss that has passed between us and said,

"Of course Cato, of course."

He pulled away and spoke silently,

"Should we really be making out in front of your family's bakery before we go and talk to them?"

I pull him into and even deeper but more lustful kiss.

"Let them see." I said seductively into his ear.

"You're really something… you know that?" He says as he interlocks our fingers as we walk into the bakery.

**So I hope you all enjoyed that and sorry for that little cliff hanger there but since I will be updating more now it shouldn't be a long wait. Please review and/or send PM's about what you think of the story or chapter. Thanks for your consideration! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello once again everyone! So my new posting schedule will be every 8 days now so that you won't have to wait so long and that I will have a time limit. I really need to stop procrastinating... Anyways! I hope you love the new chapter and PM or review what you think of it! Thank you to all the new reviewers and followers! A huge thank you to my best friend and my beta for giving me feedback on this! Chao! :)**

**Cato POV**

I've never been inside Peeta's family bakery and I don't know why cause this place is beautiful! It's a two story villa that is filled with the delectable dessert smell that made my mouth water. If it wasn't for the given circumstances right now I would have bought the whole bakery and stuffed my face for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, that's not gonna happen cause Peeta's family is a bunch of pricks that have a problem with our relationship and call it an abomination to mankind. ("_yeah fuckin right! There is no way that two smoking hot guys having passionate and hot sex is an abomination. In fact it pretty fucking fun especially when your boyfriend is a freak in the bed! I mean the kinky things that gorgeous bastard can do. There was this one time…" "Cato! Get back to the story! They don't need to hear anymore of our 'relations' stories right now!" Kay whatever you say my little minx." *wink*) _*clears throat* Anyways, on with the story. The Mellark Family Bakery was really homey and orange. Then two guys who I can assume freely were his brothers because duh this is a **FAMILY BAKERY. **Just seeing the two with wicked grins on their faces made me want to punch them right then and there. They're lucky that Peeta is kind hearted enough to stop me with that sad puppy dog look. I could see the resentment in his blue eyes as he talks to his two older brothers.

"Listen Rhye and Nick, I-we have to speak to Mom and Dad right now."

"Well someone finally grew balls." Chuckled Rhye. He wrapped one of his arms around Peeta and Peeta had a disgusted face on contact. "You see Peeta, Mom and Dad are having their own little "discussion" of their own right now. So, you and your brute of a boyfriend are going to have to come back later when it's actually convenient." Peeta shoved his brother's arm off of him and returned to my side. With fury on his face he spoke,

"Rhye, it's not a request and I'm not "leaving and coming back later". We are going to speak to them. I don't care if it's convenient for them or not! You go get them now or so help me…" Peeta was now clenching his fist so tight I could see white spots on his knuckles. This time Nick stepped in front of Peeta and added in his commentary.

"Sorry Bro. You kow you should loosen up that hand of yours if you know what's good for you." He gave Peeta a look I have become accustomed to since I got here. Mischievous. Nick stepped next to Rhye and they were staring at us with their Chesire Cat grins. This was all about to turn ugly unless I was willing to step in the middle of it. I side glanced over at Peeta seeing his eyes turn a darker shade of blue with fury. What's the harm in letting him get in one punch at one of his brothers? His fist impacted with Rhye's smile and there was a beautiful cry of pain coming from his snobby brother. When Peeta pulled back his fist he smiled like a child on Christmas morning getting his presents. I for one thought this present was long overdue. The lip was swelling up as big as a bee sting would and there crimson red blood was dripping on his two front teeth. He licked the blood off his teeth and touched the busted lip checking for blood there too. I knew what was coming next when I saw his fist twitch and reacted upon instinct to deflect the incoming fist. There was no way I was going to let him do collateral damage to Peeta's flawless face.

**Peeta POV**

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the left preparing for a packed fist to collide with his face… but it never came. What did come was a heavy thud and a couple of grunts of frustration. After a couple of seconds I decided it was safe to open my eyes one at a time while turning my head back forward and I saw Cato holding Rhye in an arm lock with his head smashed against the linoleum. The look on Nick's face when my gaze changed to his direction was absolutely priceless! The way his mouth just hung open with an "Oh my dear lord Jesus what the hell just happened" look just made me burst out laughing on the inside of course. Cato subtly moved pinning Rhye's arm to the ground and put his mouth right next to Rhye's ear whispering harsh words as quietly as possible so neither Nick or I could hear. When he finally finished speaking, he pulled away slightly to look at Rhye's terrified face to see his response of slowly nodding his head. Slowly but surely, Cato let go of Rye's arm and stood up to his full height towering over the rest of us like a giant. He walked over towards me backwards keeping his eyes watchful in case Rhye trying to do something ludicrous like attacking him while he wasn't looking. Rhye finally stood up and stood by Nick who were both giving us deadly glares as Rhye led Nick away from us to the back office. I glanced up at Cato who looked down at me with concerned puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous man who just saved me from my own brothers. There was still one question on my mind for Cato so I turned full on towards him and stared intensely into his eyes and asked, " What did you whisper to Rhye while you were breaking his arm and slamming his head against the floor?" Just the replay of what had just had happened as I spoke them gave me complete and utter joy. He simply just gave me a smile and wrapped his arms around my waist and murmured into my ear, "I told him if he ever tried laying a finger on you ever again, that arm of his will need to be replaced. Then, I told him that he is going to take Nick with him to go get both of your parents and bring them here. I lifted my arms to put around his neck and gave him a soft loving kiss that deepened the longer it went on. When we finally broke apart I unhooked my arms from around him as he did with his arms around my waist and cleared his throat to speak. "Ah… Uhm… Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." I quickly stopped staring at Cato with glazed eyes and had a look of worry when I turned and saw my mother with her usual livid expression and father with his drunken appearance standing in front of us. Mom decided to break the silence first with, "Did the pariah come just to show us this revolting relationship in our faces?" I looked at her with great detestation and replied cautiously in case she was in an even worse mood than her average anger. "No mother," I quickly reached for Cato's hand before speaking the next chosen words. "We actually came to make peace with you and father." I couldn't muster up a smile while in her presence especially after saying those words that tasted like vinegar in my mouth. She replied hastily with a clearly enraged voice. "There is definitely nothing for us to make peace with. You didn't come home last night to spend any time with us. Instead, you decided to spend time with this disgusting degenerate probably sucking each other's faces off all night. For all we could care you can go live with him and go support yourselves out on the streets. Do not expect us to give a shit about the likes of you and help you. You have been such a disappointment since you were born I don't even see why I didn't get that abortion." In that moment I couldn't hide my feelings behind that emotionless façade anymore. My mother had always been a heartless bitch but hearing those words coming out of her mouth with only hatred for me felt like she was just digging the knife deeper into my heart till the light left my eyes.

**Cato POV**

I looked over at Peeta as his walls were crumbling down and tears were starting to weld up in his eyes. I couldn't let him be belittled by his own mother. I took him in my arms for a second and cleared his tears telling him it would all be okay. He nodded and held me tightly not wanting to let go. I gave him a light peck on the forehead before I turned back to his mother and stood at my full height letting all of my anger out on this sad excuse of a mother. "What kind of sad excuse of a human could you be in getting rid of your own son?" I started to say with distaste for the woman. "You don't even deserve to be a mother with thoughts such as that. You know it's actually quite amazing that Peeta is as considerate as he is being from this fucked up family." With those words being out Hazelle's glare deepened with murderous eyes and heavier breathing. Getting this reaction only fuelled my need to go on. "His mother who just treats her son like he's worthless, a good for nothing father who just stands off on the sidelines watching his own son's life falling apart, and two hideous excuses for brothers who just torture their own brother enough to make him feel suicidal!" Okay that last part wasn't true but I had to make it more dramatic to make them feel even worse about themselves. According to their expressions… it worked. "Aren't you all just the number one family of the year?! None of you can see how amazing of a person Peeta is! He has so many beautiful talents such as painting and definitely baking. The beautiful landscape of the river where we have our picnics can accurately capture the breath taking view of the nature around and those desserts he makes are absolutely to die for. But none of you have taken notice to any of this because you are all so ignorant and self absorbed in your own worlds to notice your own son/brother. Just because he loves men doesn't give you a right to completely ignore him and beat him to a bloody pulp every time something goes wrong in your own fucked up lives! He is one in a million and no one is as lucky as me to even have him love them. I wouldn't even know where I'd be if it wasn't for him keeping me in line and keeping a calm attitude to help me cope with my bipolar issues! He is the definition of perfect and none of you even deserve him to be in your lives! After seeing how you all treat him this way he can't stay here anymore." I decide to look over at Peeta who has his final tear trickling down his soft cheek and a small smile on his face. I cup his wet cheek to wipe away that last tear of sadness. I see his family completely shell shocked and furious with my rant on their atrocious behavior and am utterly satisfied with myself. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going to Peeta's room to collect his things to bring to my house and if any of you decide to try and stop us I won't think twice in killing you." With those final words I look back over to Peeta giving him my own genuine smile and interlace our fingers to walk upstairs. We are slowly treading up the wooden steps when he stops in the middle of the stairway gazing into my eyes with pure contentment. He puts his hands on the sides of my face and pulls me into a deep, longing kiss. He pulls me into a hug and silently breathes "thank you" into my ear pulling my into an even tighter hug so there's no space between our warm bodies. I return the hug and put my nose into the nape of his neck smelling his old spice body wash that instantly puts me into bliss. I wish I could freeze this moment and stay in it forever. We finally break apart to end up holding hands and finish walking up to his room.

**So what did you guys think? I think at this point in time I'm going to start doing shout outs and my next two stories that I have started on will be on Percy J./Nico and life after the rebellion for Katniss and Peeta. Maybe somewhere in there I'll start doing one shots of my ships. You can give suggestions of your ships too in a review or PM and I'll most likely do them. Thank you for your consideration! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**New Chapter guys! I actually did what I was going to do! I'm so proud! I spent this whole week training on this and a new story that will be put up tomorrow! It's a Pico story. I really hope you like this chapter and I really don't think I'm ending this one soon. I'm having way too much fun with it! As always feel free to put your input in reviews or PM's! Chao! :D**

**Peeta POV**

The light was shining through the car window as we drove to Mr. Snow's beach house and all was actually well. Graduation is in a week so Seniors have been majorly getting senioritis including Cato and me. Our group of four (Finnick, Marvel, Cato, me) already have our caps/gowns and decided that we should all have a relaxing weekend at the beach to celebrate finally leaving the four year oblivion of high school. After the "conversation" with my family, I was allowed back at the bakery to work once again. Everything is looking up and even Cato's dad had started to accept who we were. Although, at times Snow would start to object to something having to do with our relationship out of habit, however Cato would keep him in check with one of his famous _don't you dare_ glares. My family on the other hand was terrified of Cato, so there were no objections from them thankfully. I couldn't help but hope that in time though they will learn to love him just as I do. In other news, Cato actually got a part-time job at Athletics Elite to be a personal trainer! He is working under the supervision of Robert who, may I add, had some pretty blue eyes. Not as beautiful as Cato's of course but still eye popping. He has a couple of customers; unfortunately he has to learn how to cope with their weaknesses and complaints. I know he'll get there eventually with customer satisfaction, but his bipolar doesn't help him very much. I recently entered some of my paintings into a couple scholarship contests and the anticipation is absolutely killing me from the inside out. Also, I now volunteer at animal shelters and charity running events because I feel like I should be giving back to the community for all the support I received from friends or even complete strangers! For example, when Cato and I walk through the mall with matching shirts while holding hands we got many smiles and nods unluckily Cato could only pay attention to the disgusted glances or looks of dismay. I chose to look at the silver linings of how many supporters we had. At times Cato's bipolar disorder got the best of him and he would pull me into a tighter embrace squishing me till my breath became small whimpers, but it was always better to be protecting me defensively than offensively.

There was no doubt in my mind that our love was strong as we drove along on the highway past the never ending, bare landscape. Cato could not be seen without me and same goes as reverse. All of the conversations Cato or I had with another ended up relating to the other eventually. Some keep saying that it's just the honey moon phase; which in this case I really hope it never ends like they say. These were some of the happiest moments of our lives and I was making sure it was not to be wasted. Young love is different from what we share. Yes, we are young, however when it came down to the bottom of it, we loved as if there was no tomorrow. Making sure that most moments were lived to the fullest and that the inevitable fights were short lived just so we could move farther into our relationship. The sex was just as amazing as it was for the first time of course going through every kinky thing that the other can think of. You could literally name it and we have done it: bondage, sensual, punishment, role play, and even rough quickies. _My favorite types since I love when Cato pushes me up against the wall while pushing our sweaty foreheads together and jacking me off. It was all just pure bliss especially when I could see his eyes just light up while he dominated me during our weekly role play of cop and robber. _It still hasn't really hit me that we are finally moving on from high school to the vast expanse of the college life with living on our own. As the ecstatic couple we are we chose to move into a condo together. Becoming serious was a slow process of arguments about classes and schedules to see each other for date nights. We have been taking our relationship serious since we first met no doubt and Cato can't seem to get over the fact of how much effort I put into this. He loves it which is definitely when I get so stressed he gives me a massage and assures me of his feelings towards me as I do for him in return. We both know indefinitely that we are to be together otherwise one of us would have left when everything took a turn for the worse.

"Peeta," Cato was calling me out of my deep thoughts and memories of the past/future to get my attention.

"We're here." He motioned to the beautiful beach filled with non stop activities of friends and families. I was still dazed and caught up in my brain that I forgot where we were and what we were to be doing. So I questioned with my puppy dog eyes.

"Where's here again?"

"At the beach my silly Peeta Bread. We took our senior trip to the gulf with Finnick and Marvel at my dad's beach house." He replied with a light snicker at my expense of course.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see that beach house!" I replied excitedly.

"You're telling me! Dad said that he just bought it so we're the ones breaking it in too. You know what that means for us right?" He seductively whispered that last sentence into my ear while nibbling on my ear lobe. Damn that's the best turn on ever. Just to mess with him I backed away to the passenger side and gave him a playful punch to his right bicep. In to which he reacted by rubbing his arm and pouting with puffing out his lower lip. I knew full well he was just trying to make me feel bad and get a kiss and let me just say. . . it worked like a charm. I slowly leaned over the center console putting light kisses leading from where the punch landed up to his navel and finally planting them onto his soft, luscious lips. He absolutely hated it when I took my sweet time in kisses which only made his impatience worse to the point where he grabbed the sides of my face to give me a chaste kiss. There is nothing that I could think about except for that his lips were like Elysium that led to no rejection on my end. I climbed over onto his lap straddling him and he replaced his hands onto my ass while mine traveled to wrap around his neck pulling us into an even deeper kiss. Grinding my hips into his in a circular motion got him moaning for more in my mouth. His lips traveled down to the nape of my neck sucking hard to mark me for the whole weekend making sure everyone knew I was claimed. I was in ecstasy asking for more while at the same time closing the gap in between us. Unfortunately, in the heat of the moment we heard a knocking on the window and annoyingly both turned to find our best friends making kissing faces with moans at us. Well there goes that moment. . . Cato pulled me in hungrily keeping eye contact with them while I opened my mouth for his entrance just to get a kick out of them getting turned on. I laughed as I parted our lips letting them all know the show was over before Cato got carried away. While climbing out of the driver's side Cato decided to slap my ass with a grab that didn't end just to add a final motion of a wink when I turned to look at him. The beach towels and cooler was his job to carry out of the trunk since he was the stronger one while I got my bag that had all my necessities: a book, snacks, waters, sunglasses, and the most important of all sunblock. There was absolutely no fricken way I was going to get sun burnt on my relaxing weekend vacation at the beach, even if it made me look like a wimp. Walking towards where Cato was setting up our spot I found the view of the shimmering water and the families that were having a grand time of jumping waves, building sand castles, or walking the beach. Then, of course there were the college kids who were tanning, playing beach volleyball, or just causing sheer chaos by burying their friends and doing stupid drunk things. While I was taking in my first sights of the beach, Marvel and Finnick were determined to mingle with the college kids making ultimate beach volleyball teams and getting us into parties no doubt. Cato was setting up the umbrellas and laying out our beach towels since I was busy making us a snack/booze bar. The process took longer because all I saw in front of me was Cato's mesmerizing tan body that glistened from the intense heat of the sun and made my mouth water like Niagara Falls. He finished getting our spot ready and got up much to my dismay blinding me with his bright smile. After I finished conveniently Finnick came over to drag us over to the game of ultimate volleyball. _To this day, I still don't know what made it so ultimate except maybe their faster than the speed of light spikes that hurt like hell when diving for them. _ Minutes turned to hours of us playing endless rounds of volleyball. The constant moving in the heat was too taxing so eventually when my team was ahead I called it quits and retreated to lay in the shade of my umbrella on my sunset orange towel. I watched as everyone was continually playing while laughing with beers in their hands till I realized how tired and sore I was. As the sleep beckoned me I finally gave in and regrettably fell asleep.

**Cato POV**

I lost all interest in the volleyball game after Peeta left. If I wasn't going to see his sweat trickle down that gorgeous body there was no reason for me to stay. Soon after the game finished and everyone decided to drink themselves to death I saw my blonde beauty fall asleep the umbrella from exhaustion. I sat next to him studying that peaceful tranquility that covered his face and decided to pass the time quicker by going to a walk on the beach. It was my first time coming to this beach and I wanted to memorize the place where I would most likely come to vacation a lot more. The sun was getting covered with a soft orange blanket as it went under the sea and the boardwalk became busier as it got darker. The delicious smell of salmon came from one of the many restraunts around and filled my nose with other multiple aromas just as mouth watering. I do admit that I wish Peeta didn't fall asleep so I could share this moment with him. Watching his eye sparkle from the multi-colored lights that lined the streets and took in all the beauty around him is what caused me to turn back to see if he had woken up yet. By the time that I returned Peeta was still passed out now with drool slipping out of that gaping whole of his. He is way too hot for his own good truthfully. If he only noticed the looks on the animalistic faces staring at his flawless physique he would understand why I always pulled him closer and occasionally growled. Ignorance is bliss really defines Peeta's outlook on life. Everything he looks at has to have some type of silver lining. For instance, when people look at us while I'm in the gym he only seems to notice those that smile and wave at him while I notice all the goddamn bastards that grimaced at just the look of us. I hated waiting this long for Peeta to wake up, but I knew the reward would be great later tonight. _If you know what I mean *wink wink cough cough hint hint* _I jogged over to the surf shop and rented a pure white surf board with a marble like orange strip running down the middle. As soon as the waves hit I was on them like a cat with a new ball of yarn. Some of the college guys decided to challenge me on catching some waves . . . bad move on their part. I felt as cool as one of those cartoon characters that could barbeque while surfing cause the looks on their faces were priceless. Of course I had won but it wasn't without any actual challenge. I decided it wasn't a bad idea to get to know them so at first we got on a first name basis. The first guy was a big as a rhinoceros muscular wise giving me a run for my money and his name was Brutus… what a suitable name for a brute. He was going into his first year along with his brother Gloss while his sister Cashmere was in her second year. Altogether, I learned that Brutus was part of the football team since his brother was part of the soccer team. The trio was all attending the University of Texas at Austin just like Peeta and me! We continued talking about our majors and sports till we felt a heat wave from the bon fire and heard the dastardly laughs behind us where Peeta was sleeping.

**Oooh cliffhanger strikes once again! I'll see you all soon! Thank you for your consideration! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey ya'll sorry I haven't updated for such a long time and I'm going through a tough time of my cousin from a mental institution staying in my room and talking to non existent beings. So I'm a bit terrified so I'm going to try and type at school and update here. It's wonderful to see people following me and my stories even if I haven't updated for awhile. A huge thank you to my beta Darth Morpheus for being there for me and reading my writings, we will one day soon meet and take over the world. I hope you all like my new chapter that will be a two or three parter because of how long it is. Enjoy! Chao! : )**

_We continued talking about our majors/sports till we felt a heat wave from the bonfire and heard dastardly laughs behind us where Peeta lay sleeping._

**Cato POV**

I didn't like the sound of what was happening behind me, however I was frozen still in the place where I sat. After a short while I gathered up the courage to glance towards Peeta's sleeping form. I didn't like seeing three college guys surrounding him and staring at him like he was a piece of meat, if anything he was my piece of meat. Along with the three ruffians stood a man with starling green eyes that I have never forgotten staring in my direction with a Cheshire grin. Then there was darkness.

**Peeta POV**

I had awoken lying on a soft, cushiony bed with feather filled pillows. It was like sleeping on a cloud, peaceful and calm, and then I remembered I was supposed to be on a beach. The thoughts that swirled in my mind at the time were far from the reality I didn't know of at the moment. I chose not to act upon any ideas that were coming to mind knowing they wouldn't be the best of choices. Without opening my eyes I could tell I didn't have any restraints which was the good news. The bad news was it was vacant of heat next to me meaning Cato was not laying beside me to assure me I wasn't in a dream. Instead it was a cold, untouched bedside with no owner. The velvety sheets wrapped around me were as smooth as a baby's bottom and smelt of Old Spice, Cato's favorite cologne.

I had wondered if Cato had possibly just brought me to the beach house and was trying to be romantic by making me breakfast. But, there were two flaws in that thought and they were: One, Cato despises waking up early in the mornings for anything so most of the times we were late for school it was for that reason solely. Two, there wasn't even a faint smell of any kind of food in the vicinity. Reluctantly, I opened my sleep crusted eyes one at a time then rubbed to get the specks off my eyes and to focus my very blurry vision. I sat up to check my surrounding not finding much but a bedside coffee table, a light including a maroon fan attached above me, and a maroon door with a brass doorknob across from where I was. So naturally, I did the inevitable and got out of the warm comfy bed to check around the barren room for any notes or signs telling me where Cato was and the only thing I kept coming back to was the brass door knob taunting me to open the door. The moment I rashly decided to open the door was a time I had wished to take back as I saw a bright light and was only brought back to darkness.

**Cato POV**

When I had come around there was intense throbbing in the back of my head that had to be the cause of my migraine. I searched for my usual warming comfort and felt only the damp sheets around me from the swimsuit I had been wearing when I was knocked out cold. All of a sudden memories of last night flooded my mind. The other people who I had been talking to, the sea green eyes, and men surrounding my precious boyfriend were all too much for me to handle. Especially those fierce green eyes they could only be. . . No, it couldn't be him. He was supposed to be long gone and out of state by now. My eyes flew open as I jumped out of bed. Sadly, all the trouble of worrying reminded me of my pain and caused me to fall back down on the bed. Being as stubborn as I am I sat up once again to observe my current accommodation that contained a green note stuck to the blue door with a golden knob, a crystal chandelier that shined the bright colors of the rainbow in my eyes, and a bedside table containing two aspirin and glass of water. I took the miniscule pills and chased them down my throat with the pure, clear water. After what I assumed was half an hour I found there were no side affects of the pills and got up once again to check the rest of my surroundings. I found myself being mocked by the shining gold knob on the door and the bright green sticky note attached to the door. I picked it off the bright surface and read it as follows,

_Cato,_

_ By now you have taken the aspirin I have provided to cure that nasty headache of yours. You may have also figured out who I am. However, you do not know my current motives of what and why you are here. Remember this room? No? No matter, I'm sure you will in a few seconds. So, go on and open the door. I bet you're just dying to. _

_ Sincerely and forever yours, _

_ J_

Sadly, I knew exactly who this was now. What I didn't know was the place he was speaking of and my curiosity increased by each passing second. There was not much else to do but follow my instincts and open the door only to be blinded by a bright light.

**Peeta POV**

I took a sharp intake of breath and my eyes shot open as I bolted up in the bed from before. There was such a heavy pounding in my head from the knockout I opted to lay in the cozy, warm bed for just a little while longer. Assessing from the last time I woke up I decided not to open that door till my life depended on it. My stomach was churning from all the nervousness and since I hadn't eaten for awhile I couldn't upchuck any of the feeling away. After some time I checked the room again for anything new and found two small, round pills next to a half-full cup of water and an orange note taped to table next to the items.

I was still overwhelmed with fear since my anchor was not here with his arms around me telling me that everything was going to be alright. I missed him truly, madly, and deeply. I planned to never take advantage of Cato's strong arms enveloped around me and soothing words softly spoken into my elf-like ears if we ever got out of here… IF. I was reminiscing on all the mornings I woke up with my head resting on his muscular chest and his giant hands running through my hair calming my nerves. Soon after we would make breakfast and get set for the rest of the day by going with the flow. On rare occasions if neither of us wanted to do something, then we would choose to stay in bed talking about our future together and so on and so forth. Considering the current situation, this was not going to be one of those mornings.

I must have lain in bed for longer than I thought because when I swung my legs out from underneath the covers, both legs were asleep and not operational; I absolutely hated the feeling of being immobile. I still had a headache so I figured that whoever held us captive was giving me a small gesture of _I'm sorry I hit you over the head and caused you to black out here's some meds to make your time here more bearable. _I quickly threw the pills down the hatch and chased it with the water. After awhile the pain dissipated and I was determined to read the note as soon as possible. It read as,

_Peeta,_

_ I hope you accept my sincerest of apologies for hitting you over the head with a frying pan when you caught a glimpse of the place beyond the door. The venom I had sneaked into your drink at the beach was supposed to last much longer than it did. No matter. The next room is now set for your arrival and the surprise you are to find will, I'm sure, cause your complete and utter joy. _

_ Best of wishes, J_

Looking over at the door I couldn't help but get my hopes up that my surprise would be my blonde Adonis. Curiosity got the best of me as I inched over to the door and glanced into the next room finding exactly what I was hoping for.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The two lovers stared at each other and pupils dilated as they ran to embrace the other. Both were overwhelmed with happiness and complete fear and neither wanted to speak of it. At the moment, all they cared for was seeing the other unharmed. The two blondes continued to hold their bodies so close that they could hold a dime right in between them without dropping it. Time was not of the essence to the couple, however to the third wheel in the room it was. The man known as J cleared his throat to get both of their attentions. The bodies became rigid from the sudden sound and eyes closed in on the target.

"Oh, you know don't mind me. Keep up the love fest while it lasts I'll wait to tell you all the minor details of this current arrangement." The couple let each other go and turned toward their captor and waited for J to speak once again.

"Very well then, please sit." The sun-kissed hands gestured over to the two lone wooden chairs. Not waiting another second they respectably sat down. A slight chuckle came from the corner of the room as the man stepped from the shadows to reveal his features.

He was about as worked out and tall as an NFL football player with strong, defined facial features. Hair dark as night brought out the beautiful emerald green eyes studying the blondes closely. Cato remembered each feature from before and how they once felt around him while Peeta was still trying to figure out who this mysterious J was and what this whole predicament was about. As the man glided across the room towards the fear stricken boys, a sly grin streaked across his face like a crescent moon on a clear night. As J came to a stop in front of them, he held out his hand to Peeta for introductions.

"So, Peeta, is it? I haven't yet had the pleasure to fully meet you in person. My name is Jackson and knowing Cato as I do, you've probably heard of me but without a name. I'm Cato's very first boyfriend." Peeta's eyes opened as wide as they could taking up much of his face as possible. The tall looming man could only smile even more at the reaction as he leaned down next to Cato's face. While staring at Peeta's frozen face he laughed even more and spoke once again,

"You'll catch flies in that beautiful mouth of yours if you leave it open. Or maybe I'll just put it to good use for something else." Jackson winked at Peeta as he closed his mouth as tight as he possibly could earning yet another wonderful reaction from the boy. Jackson seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much for Cato's liking and was about to receive a punch in the face till he backed away from the awe stricken boy.

"So, let's get down to business. From my recent observations of you two you seem pretty happy with your relationship and I'm sorry to say, I can't have that happening. You see, I don't like pretty boys like you Peeta, taking what belongs to me. Cato here was mine first and is still mine. As long as you agree to my terms of no longer speaking and hanging out with each other in such matter we will have no problems here and you can go on living your happy little quiet life with your family." Cato's face slowly turned red with each word coming out of Jackson's mouth. No one was going to ruin his relationship with Peeta and it wasn't definitely going to be ruined by his crazy ex. The short blonde was becoming more horrified as each syllable went on and could no longer hear anything that was going on. This guy couldn't be serious about any of this, could he? Cato was his safeguard, his life and even thinking of being left behind by himself again tore him to pieces. While Peeta was in his own deteriorating world, Jackson stood in front of Cato leaning down to speak face to face with him.

"Cato, sweetheart, baby, my love, please forgive me for not seeing how special you were all those years ago. I was naïve and stupid for letting a gem like you get away. These past few years have been hell since I don't have you by my side. It's taken me forever to finally come to a conclusion that we were made for each other. Which is why I came back here and take what was rightfully mine, you. I was foolish to believe that you would wait for me for all of those years. When I saw you together with Peeta everyday my heart just broke more and more as time passed. Please tell me you can find it in your heart to come back to me and let me make things right again. I want you to know I will always love you just as I know you still think of me as you hold him at night." Jackson then did the unspeakable and straddled Cato and brushed their lips together and whispered, "I love you" just before he pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

**Cliff hanger hanging on a cliff! And that's why they call him cliff hanger. Anyone remember Read Between the Lions? So the next update will be either sometime this week or next week and that's a full on promise. I need time away from my home and if anyone has any idea how to handle this please private message me. As always thank you for your consideration and feel free to review. I love you all! Huggles. :D **


End file.
